Gidget the Super Robot/Transcript
Wubbzy:' Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Gidget the Super Robot". Gidget the Super Robot (Outside Widget's workshop) Widget (Inside): *Sawing, hammering and drilling* Wubbzy: Wow! Widget has been locked in there for a long time. I wonder what she's working on. Walden: I don't know, but she said this was her best idea yet. Wubbzy: Wow! *Thumping* Wubbzy & Walden: Ah!! Gidget: *Moving mechanically* Walden: Great Wall of China! It's Widget! Wubbzy: *Knocking on metal* She turned herself into a robot! Widget: No, sillies. I'm right here. Wubbzy & Walden: Argh!! Widget: *Laughs* Let me introduce my newest invention. This here is the Super Solar-Powered Robot 3000. I call her "Gidget". Wubbzy: Solar-powered? Widget: Yep. That means she gets her energy from the sun. Wubbzy: Wow! Widget: Gidget, say hello to my friends Wubbzy and Walden. Gidget: *Moving mechanically* A pleasure to meet you, Wubbzy and Walden. *Moving mechanically* Walden: Wow! She can walk! Gidget: *Moving mechanically* Widget: Yes, siree! She can do anything. (Open Field) Gidget: *Bouncing* Widget: Gidget can play any sport in the whole wide world. Wubbzy: Even kickety-kick ball? Gidget: *Bouncing* Yes, siree. *Bouncing* Wubbzy: *Kick* Gidget: *Kick, bounce* Wubbzy: Wow..! Widget: Yeah. And she can answer any question you can think of. Walden: *Clears throat* Who was the founder of Wuzzleburg? Gidget: Heinrich van Wuzzle, in 1853. Walden: Well done! Widget: And she can whip up a yummy dessert as quick as a wink. Gidget: *Mechanical noises* Wubbzy: Creamy cream pie. Wubbzy & Walden: Yum! Widget: And best of all, she can build anything. Just like me. Gidget: *Mechanical noises* Wubbzy: Wow..! Gidget: Would you like to play a game of kickety-kick ball, Wubbzy? *Pop* *Bouncing* Wubbzy: I sure would! *Kick* Widget: You see, Walden, she runs on power from the sun, so she doesn't need any batteries. And I programmed her with all kinds of knowledge about math and science and... Wubbzy: Whee! Gidget: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Walden: What is the square root of 89!? Gidget: *Bouncing* *Bounces* Wubbzy: Great kick, Gidget! Gidget: Thanks, Wubbzy. Walden: What's nine times seven? Gidget: 63. *Moving mechanically* Walden: Amazing! How tall is Mt. Zubba Bubba? Gidget: 3,930 feet. Widget: Aw, I knew that answer too. *Boings* Gidget: *Kicking, mechanical noises* Score. Widget: I could've done that. Walden: What's the closest star in the sky? Gidget: Alpha Centauri. Four and a half light-years away. Walden: Astonishing! Widget: Eh.., I might've known that. Hey, guys, how about playing some hippity-hopscotch? Wubbzy: Come on, Gidget. Bet you can't catch me this time. *Bouncing* Gidget: *Moving mechanically* Walden: Who wrote "The Grapes of Wuffle"!? Widget: Aw.., gee. I guess Wubbzy and Walden don't need me anymore. Wubbzy: Let's see you block this shot, Gidget! (Wubbzy kicks the kickety kick ball and accidentally hits Gidget.) *Kick* *Boings* '''Gidget: *Clattering*'' Walden: Oh, no! It looks like one of her circuits broke! Gidget: *Running mechanically* Let's play. Let's play. Let's play. Let's play. Let's play. Let's play. Let's play. Let's play. *Popping* Wubbzy: *Screams* Walden: Widget, stop her! Widget? Wubbzy: Where did she go? Walden: I don't know, but we'd better find her! Wubbzy: Yeah. Gidget is out of contro! Gidget: *Whirring, popping* (Another open field) Wubbzy: There you are, Widget! Widget: I thought you guys had forgotten all about me. You were having so much fun there with Gidget. Wubbzy: We're sorry, Widget. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Walden: Gidget's a super robot, but no one could ever replace you. Widget: Oh, thanks, guys. Walden: Widget, we need you. Gidget is running wild! Wubbzy: And only you can fix her. Widget: Well, let's go! (First open field) Gidget: Would you like a pie? Kick. *Splat* Gidget: *Hammering* Would you like a pie? Kick. *Hammering* *Splat* Wubbzy: There she is! Gidget: *Hammering* Would you like a pie? Kick, kick, kick. *Splat* Wubbzy: Ow! *Splat* Walden: Owf! *Splat* Widget: Oaf! Walden: Widget, how do you shut off her batteries? Widget: She doesn't run on batteries, Walden. She gets her energy from the sun. Wubbzy: Wow! You can't turn off the sun. Widget: ... *Gasps* Maybe we can. (Widget's Workshop) Widget (Inside): *Sawing, hammering and drilling* (Outside) May I present the Super Sun-Blocker 3000! Wubbzy & Widget: Ooh...! Widget: *Beep, chuckles* Here we go! Wubbzy: *Bouncing* Gidget (Fast): The square root of 64,516 is 254. *Whirring and popping* E equals mc squared. E equals mc squared. (Pies get splat on Fifi, Old Lady Zamboni, and the Mailman.) Kooky Kid: Kooky! *Splat* Gidget: The square root of 7-7-4-5-0 is 5-0-9. *Popping* Alpha Centauri. Four and a half light-years away. Widget: *Beep* Super Sun-Blocker 3000: *Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop* Gidget: *Whirring* The square root of 64,516 is 254. *Popping* Wubbzy: Look! Gidget is out of the sun! Gidget: *Beeping* The square root of 7-7-4-5-0 ''(Slower) is 5-0-9.'' Walden: It's working! She's slowing down! Gidget (Slow): E equals mc squa... *Whir* Wubbzy: Hooray! You did it, Widget! Walden: That was stupendous! Widget: No problemo. That's what friends are for. (Later...) Widget: *Clicking* There we go. She's back to normal. Gidget: Hey, Wubbzy, how about a game of pingsy-pongsy? Wubbzy: Sure, Gidget, as long as Widget is on my team. (One setup later...) Wubbzy, Widget & Gidget: *Hitting ball* Walden: Mmm-mm! Now for some creamy cream pie! Gidget: *HIT* *Splat* Wubbzy, Widget, Walden & Gidget: *Laughing* endCategory:Transcripts Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Episodes